


No Tricks, Just Treats

by AislinMarue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Age Difference, Crusader!Reinhardt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, MercifulGlory, Mercyhardt, Reincy, trick or treat, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Angela and Reinhardt celebrate Halloween at home. Angela begins to wonder about possibilities.





	No Tricks, Just Treats

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fanfic, written for a friend on Twitter who mentioned they couldn’t find anything for their rare pair. I always thought my first Overwatch fit would be McHanzo, but here we are! Just a cute lil bit of fluff that I hope you all enjoy. Couple things though:
> 
> 1) No age difference in this fic.  
> 2) They live in the US.
> 
> See the end for translations. Happy reading!

Angela adjusted the hat on her head and made sure her hair was in place beneath it, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. “Reinhardt? Are you ready, love?” She made sure her voice would carry into the other room as she put the finishing touches on her appearance in the master bathroom.

 

“Ready!” Her husband’s voice boomed in response and Angela chuckled quietly to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, picking up the broom she’d left on their bed. “Are you coming, my dear?” He was all the way in the living room downstairs, yet Angela could swear he was in the same room with her.

 

“On my way!” Angela turned off the light and made her way down to the lower level of their home, carrying the broom. 

 

Reinhardt stood by the front door, dressed in a knight’s armor with a giant hammer in one hand. The light in the foyer made his golden hair shine and Angela had the recurring thought of just how dashing her husband looked. In just about anything really. Though the knight costume was one of her new favorite outfits for him. She made a mental note to make sure he kept it. 

 

The giant of a man smiled when he saw his wife. “Wonderful! You look amazing, meine Liebe!” He set the hammer down and shifted so he could be at her level a little more. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek even as she blushed. They’d been married for almost ten years and he could still make her blush as surely as he did when they were dating. Angela smiled at him, loving that such a strong man could be so gentle and caring. It was one of the many things about him that had won him her heart in the end. 

 

“Thank you, Älskling. The children will be here soon. We’d better get ready,” Angela replied as she gave her witch costume one last check. Then she made sure the big bowl sitting by the door was filled with candy for when the little ones of the neighborhood began to come around in their costumes for Trick or Treat.

 

“I am always ready!” Reinhardt replied and beamed when the doorbell rang to announce the first visitors of the evening. He hurried to answer it, making the children giggle as he exclaimed over their costumes and handed out candy to each of them.

 

Over the course of the evening, Angela enjoyed herself by watching her husband interact with all the children that came to their door. He was wonderful with them and every little boy or girl that visited left with a big smile on their faces, treat bags a little heavier. It made her wonder yet again if it was finally time for them to start a family of their own.

 

Children had been put on hold while Angela finished getting her medical degree and establishing her career, but she’d been a doctor for years and her practice was thriving. Reinhardt also had a career he loved. He owned his own construction company and built homes for a living. When he had the time, he also built homes for the less fortunate. All of that love and kindness in one giant package. Angela knew he would be an absolutely amazing father.

 

Maybe it was time, she mused to herself at the end of the evening as the last group of children waved and departed. Their candy supply was wiped out, but Reinhardt had the biggest smile on his lips when he turned to her after locking the door for the night.

 

“Quite the night! And the children looked so happy!” Reinhardt approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist.

 

“You were a large part of that. Pun intended.” Her joke earned a booming laugh from her husband as Angela wrapped her own arms around him. “I’ve been thinking though…”

 

The smile on his lips faded and was immediately replaced with concern as he looked at her. “What is it, my dear? Does something trouble you?” His hand came to her cheek and she covered it with her own as she gave a little shake of her head.

 

“No, everything is fine. Just...seeing you with the children this evening… I’ve been wondering if perhaps it was time we had one of our own?” Angela looked up into his eyes to gauge his reaction and found she wasn’t disappointed.

 

As quickly as the concern had appeared, it was gone. Hope bloomed in his gaze and a smile began to form on his lips. “Truly? Are you ready to start a family, my angel?”

 

Angela felt silly for being nervous in light of his reaction. She should have known. Turning her head, she pressed a tender kiss to the palm of his hand, feeling the roughness of his calluses and knowing despite how strong the owner of that hand was, no harm would ever come to her from him. “I think I might just be. Though it will take some time. I’ve been using birth control all this time and it will take a little while to get it out of my system.”

 

Reinhardt wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms, cradling his wife against his chest as he hugged her as tightly as he dared. “My angel. You bring yet another miracle into my life! First your love, now this! A family!”

 

She smiled at him once her arms were around his neck then leaned in so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. “We can’t start a family now...but we could practice,” she murmured teasingly, then squealed and laughed when he hoisted her over his shoulder to immediately begin climbing the stairs to the upper level.

 

“Haha! Onward to glory!” He had the biggest grin on his lips as he carried her into their bedroom and their laughter mingled as the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> meine Liebe = my love
> 
> Älskling = darling
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you did! Feedback is greatly appreciated and helps me have the drive to keep writing! Thank you for reading!


End file.
